spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
John Semper Jr. gallery
←Back to page 567867868586.jpg|Stan Lee and John Semper Jr. 678687876.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Christopher Daniel Barnes and a man dressed as Spider-Man johnsemper.jpg 12794917_503437903182287_3396390147702815259_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. and Jennifer Hale 10628800_482323901960354_4723399498463747956_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. and Nichelle Nichols 12733625_1029968637070272_1843358641267843754_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Laura Siegel Larson. Laura Larson is the daughter of Superman creator Jerry Siegel. 12473696_512741948918549_1537578292851775663_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Alan Burnett (left) and Paul Dini (right), two creators of the DC Animated Universe 12719467_514216712104406_7023787574074559617_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. and John Romita Jr. 12592270_515615465297864_2849676637788923388_n.jpg 12718209_10154015769648686_1434390080081312106_n.jpg 12973545_10154032582303686_4004674056297384220_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. and John Travolta 12973508_10154032582313686_1698420704767641683_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Sarah Paulson, one of the stars of the FX series American Horror Story 12970878_10154042095243686_1439423480223590044_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. and DC Comics Chief Creative Officer, Geoff John 12998386_519550081571069_404027975833008321_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. and Jim Lee 12968154_521026854756725_4775901052815111210_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Neal Adams. Neal Adams is known for drawing the Batman comic books during the 1970's. 13403352_543681852491225_423086606593012798_o.jpg|Len Wein and John Semper Jr. 13422297_10154209970643686_8595225878357383627_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Lindsay Wagner, the star of the Bionic Woman 14068022_573731922819551_7151834148130131229_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with actor, Nicholas Hammond. Hammond played Spider-Man in the live-action series, The Amazing Spider-Man which ran from 1977 to 1979 14257632_10154444210838686_8231406453821468734_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with former James Bond, George Lazenby 14566486_10154538710543686_6507336199516222107_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with the eleventh Doctor Who, Matt Smith (center) and Doctor Who actresses, Jenna Coleman (left) and Alex Kingston (right). The photo was taken by the twelfth Doctor Who, Peter Capaldi 79088790890.jpg|John Semper Jr. with former Wonder Woman actress, Lynda Carter 15137618_10154675765558686_4737950865511871209_o.jpg| John Semper Jr. & Philip Proctor IMG_1034.JPG|John Semper Jr. with former Batman and Robin actors, Burt Ward (Left) and Adam West (Right) IMG_1035.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Patrick Stewart IMG_1036.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Elvira IMG_1269.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Tim Curry IMG_1271.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Doug Jones 15326076_10154730791558686_6032969087843862202_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Andrea Romano, the casting director for various DC animated projects 15492165_10154746677783686_4756284334065248363_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Michael Dorn 15350558_10154763036583686_1437605424239482945_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Dick Van Dyke 15672538_10154795682638686_760039172916876729_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Cary Elwes 15977001_10154852289978686_5953463050063180602_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with actor, Chris Cooper and his wife Marianne Leone Cooper who is also an actress. In 2014, Chris Cooper played Norman Osborn in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. IMG_1392.JPG|John Semper Jr. with actor, Burt Young 16300347_10154919236593686_6017874279247864439_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Alan Alda 879089708794567.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Morgan Fairchild 897689769789.PNG|'Left to right:' Rebecca Kaminski, Stephan Martin, Brooks Wachtel, John Semper Jr. and Karen Nicole at the Magic Castle in Hollywood 16602299_10154964371108686_5512915467121905242_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. when he was three years old 16830616_10154984855333686_5518591646049517257_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Jason Momoa 16903126_10154987679023686_4560481866728546471_o.jpg 16807121_10154977597163686_5003560729134572469_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with former Doctor Who actor, David Tennant 16832164_10154996229463686_337682394414367796_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Deep Roy 16939501_10155001147473686_6232864949238910812_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with actor, Jimmy Vee 17021550_10155017629843686_8456358397501665913_n.jpg|'Left to right:' John Semper Jr., Joe Adamson, Mark Evanier, Steve Stoliar, and Michael Schlesinger 17191663_10155035430863686_4775152806095323773_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Nathan Fillion 17192262_10155047043283686_6609971456915016824_o.jpg|John Semper J. with Phil LaMarrr 17201362_10155052218153686_7091040053860809425_n.jpg 17358732_10155068744018686_8907760603647802583_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Alfred Molina. Alfred Molina played Doctor Octopus in the movie, Spider-Man 2. IMG_1814.JPG|John Semper Jr. with William Shatner IMG_1810.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Marina Sirtis. Marina Sirtis is best known for playing Deanna Troi in Star Trek: The Next Generation. IMG_1911.JPG|John Semer Jr. with Maxwell Caulfield IMG_1913.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Clive Revill. Revill was the original actor that played Emperor Palpatine in The Empire Strikes Back. IMG_1917.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Sam Jones, the star of the 1980 movie, Flash Gordon. IMG_1921.JPG|John Semper Jr. with his friends, Mariah Miller (left), and Kathy Garver (center) IMG_2085.JPG|John Semper Jr. with actress, Carol Burnett. Carol Burnett is best known for appearing in The Carol Burnett Show and for playing Ms. Hannigan in the original Annie movie from 1982. 2101.JPG|John Semper Jr. with actress, Mindi Miller IMG_2107.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Elisabeth Moss IMG_2109.JPG|John Semper Jr. with actor, Joseph Fiennes IMG_2111.JPG|John Semper Jr. with actress, Alexis Bledel. Bledel is best known for playing Rory Gilmore on Gilmore Girls. IMG_2122.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Liev Schreiber IMG_2144.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Guy Pearce 18424133_10155256510873686_6227598192879014029_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with his mother, Julia O. Semper IMG_2400.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Margaret Loesch IMG_2402.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Rob Paulsen IMG_2404.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Bruce Timm IMG_2406.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Jean MacCurdy. MaCurdy was the former head of Warner Bros. Animation. IMG_2437.JPG|John Semper Jr. (center) with Stan Berkowitz (left) and Rodney Saulsberry (right) 2477.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Ray Harryhausen 19679397_10155438410998686_7016472231578415765_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with William Daniels IMG_2633.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Bruce Dern 20228298_10155501200648686_2776930033934035365_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. in front of a statue of Cyborg at the 2017, San Diego Comic-Con IMG_2735.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Will Wheaton IMG_2737.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Lucy Davis IMG_2739.JPG|John Semper Jr. with June Foray IMG_2741.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Richard Dreyfuss IMG_2743.JPG|'Left to Right:' Rebecca J. Kaminski, Townsend Coleman, John Semper Jr., and Tom Kaminski IMG_2745.JPG|John Semper Jr. with sound effects editor, Richard Anderson IMG_2747.JPG|John Semper Jr. with the Co-Publisher of DC Comics, Dan Didio IMG_2749.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Marv Wolfman IMG_2751.JPG|John Semper Jr. with comic book writer, Grant Morrison, and DC Entertainment President, Diane Whelan Nelson IMG_2755.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Sophie Turner IMG_2757.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Dennis Venizelos IMG_2759.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear IMG_2760.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Walter Koenig who played Pavel Chekov in the original Star Trek series IMG_2761.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Iona Morris IMG_2762.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Linda Blair. Blair played Reagan MacNeil in The Exorcist IMG_2763.PNG|John Semper Jr. with former Catwoman actress, Julie Newmar IMG_2764.PNG|John Semper Jr. with actress, Nancy Allen. Nancy Allen is known for her roles in Carrie, RoboCop, and Dressed to Kill. IMG_2765.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Mary Wilson, founding member of The Supremes IMG_2766.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Henry Winkler IMG_2767.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Jane Seymour IMG_2768.PNG|John Semper Jr. with Caroll Spinney, the voice of Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street IMG_2769.PNG|John Semper Jr. with statues of Robbie the Robot and the Rocket Man from King of the Rocket Men 2771.PNG|John Semper Jr. with a statue of the Rocket Man from the movie serial, King of the Rocket Man IMG_2770.PNG|John Semper Jr. on a replica of the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise sitting next to wax figures of Jean-Luc Picard and James T. Kirk IMG_3015.JPG|John Semper Jr. with his mother, Julia O. Semper, and his sister, Terri Semper IMG_3093.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Barbara Eden. Eden is know for her starring role in I Dream of Jeannie. IMG_3098.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Nancy Cartwright, the voice of Bart Simpson in The Simpsons IMG_3100.JPG IMG_3105.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Dee Bradley Baker IMG_3274.JPG|John Semper Jr. with actor, Hal Holbrook IMG_3284.JPG|John Semper Jr. with actress, Candy Clark IMG_3410.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Bernie Casey. Bernie Casey was an actor and NFL wide receiver. Casey is known for his roles in the movies Carrier and the unofficial James Bond movie, Never Say Never Again as Felix Leiter. IMG_3412.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Jeff Goldblum IMG_3426.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Kristy Swanson, the original Buffy Summers from the Buuffy the Vampire Slayer movie from 1992 IMG_3428.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Wilford Brimley IMG_3430.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Keith David IMG_3448.JPG|John Semper Jr. with the twelfth Doctor Who, Peter Capaldi IMG_3450.JPG IMG_3451.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Paris Themmen who played Mike TV in Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory 22496177_10155767481818686_4438190974449162522_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Dawn Well who played Mary Ann Summers in Giligan's Island 22519966_10155768855238686_977624374538102958_o.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Julie Adams who starred in Creature from the Black Lagoon IMG_3476.JPG|John Semper Jr. with actor, David Hedison who starred in Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, The Fly, and as Felix Leiter in the 007 movies, Live and Let Die and Licence To Kill. IMG_3478.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Richard Donner, the director of The Omen, Superman: The Movie, The Goonies, and Lethal Weapon. IMG_3492.PNG IMG_3563.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Liam Sharp, artist for the Justice Leage comic book, and Mark Sheppard who plays Crowley in Supernatural. IMG_3578.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Mark Sheppard IMG_3565.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Gal Gadot IMG_3567.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Ray Fisher and Joe Morton who play Cyborg and Silas Stone in Justice League IMG_3577.JPG|John Semper Jr. next to the Batmobile that is used in the DC Extended Universe IMG_3579.JPG|John Semper Jr. with James Krieg and his son, Riley Krieg IMG_3613.JPG|John Semper Jr. next to a replica of Kandor, the capitol city of Krypton IMG_3667.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Tim Russ 25591911_10155971203463686_361603685635945259_n.jpg|John Semper Jr. with Santa Clause and Mrs. Clause IMG_3723.JPG|John Semper Jr. at an exhibit of the 1966 Batman series at the Hollywood Museum IMG_3748.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Danny Fingeroth IMG_3757.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Joely Fisher, the daughter of Carrie Fisher IMG_3769.JPG|John Semper Jr. with former Wonder Woman actor, Lyle Waggoner IMG_0082.JPG|John Semper Jr. with George Takei IMG_0089.JPG|John Semper Jr. at the Star Wars Original Costumes and Props exhibit at the St. Petersburg Museum of Fine Arts in Florida. IMG_0090.JPG|John Semper Jr. at the Star Wars Original Costumes and Props exhibit at the St. Petersburg Museum of Fine Arts in Florida. 0E4D4753-8F37-4F37-80D4-772CCAC4A9A6.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with actress, Rocky Demarco 722F11A3-5DEA-4B30-BEAB-952204F6566E.jpeg IMG_0254.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Julian Lennon, the son of John Lennon IMG_0256.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Ray Wise IMG_0258.JPG IMG_0280.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Danny Trejo IMG_0299.JPG|John Semper Jr. with Benedict Cumberbatch 144C971A-A963-48CF-82FA-4029D1AFDED5.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with Mark Hoffmeier 0D2DA77D-47FD-4FE4-9A82-15C26F083F30.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with Cress Williams, the star of CW's Black Lightning 29C9C45E-0221-44B2-A8A1-4063DAB80E4C.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with Marvin Jones III, Tobias Whale from CW's Black Lightning 2CEAE926-1E66-44D6-B505-2FD882FC8A09.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with James Remar 30EDFFBE-4827-4D5F-B520-B11D232758A5.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with Margaret Kerry. Margaret Kerry was the live-action model for Tinker Bell in the Disney's Peter Pan movie. D9A221C7-2451-440C-A1BE-53307D70C415.jpeg|John Jemper Jr. with the judges and host of the reality series, World of Dance. Left to Right: Ne-Yo, John Semper Jr., Jennifer Lopez, Jenna Dewan, and Derek Hough 6351FA02-B670-4914-AF2F-EDBB67B67117.png|John Semper Jr. with Julia and Eric Lewald. Julia and Eric were the head writers of X-Men: The Animated Series. BDA74FCD-E686-4B1B-AE61-AF43623AEE88.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with The Walking Dead star, Scott Wilson 7DB68230-2FF2-45D0-A4B2-5DD07520F957.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with Star Trek (original series) star, Celeste Yarnall F1C5F5FB-CB98-43AF-AA71-C2E1489A58C5.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with Jack O'Halloran who played Non in Superman: The Movie and Superman II 85E7D6CD-6AA1-4B03-9C8F-C42B082522DD.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with 7th Heaven star, Catherine Hicks 003CB42D-DB79-43B5-9511-A77191B90666.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with Tatum O'Neal 41F15A20-0ACE-43B1-8D14-C7CE886EACDC.jpeg|'Left to right:' Phil LaMarr, John Semper, and Cynthia Friedlob 7AE07E74-6670-4E6A-90F2-29145A7A6B42.jpeg|John Semper Jr. and his friend, Michael Pingree in the coffee shop set of Friends CBCFF209-799E-4D71-BA3A-0A56A3CEB9CF.jpeg|John Semper Jr. and Sara Ballantine A4B85921-2D64-44E5-89E2-F937980CBE62.jpeg|John Semper Jr. with Billy Zane Category:A-Z Category:Staff galleries